Following a Dream
by Makiro
Summary: Darien decides to follow his dream, but it means leaving Toyko. What does Serena have to say about this? Starts off as a S/D may end up being a S/?. Warning: The person that Serena MAY get with may be a girl, that has yet to be decided.
1. Darien's Dream

AN: This is my first fanfic. Well, my first sailor moon fanfic. First of all.. I already have two chapters written. I'm looking over the second chapter and adding a few things, so thats the reason only chapter one is here at the moment. Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. If i did, Lita would be mine all mine. *Grins*  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
"Watch out!" Someone yelled from the background as he ran towards a blonde in a short skirt, fighting some creepy looking monster.  
  
The monster had just launched some slimmy looking goop at the blonde and before the man could get there a tall girl with shoulder length brown hair pushed her out of the way, falling on her.  
  
***  
  
"Serena, you could of gotten yourself hurt, you need to pay more attention," a talking cat said jumping onto Serena's lap.  
  
"Luna, i've had a hard day..." replied the girl as she started to remininse about what had happened earlier that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Serena and her boyfriend, Darien, layed together in front of the fire watching the logs burn and listening to the crackling sound.  
  
"Darien, you have never told me what your dream is..." Serana said, sighing gently and snuggling closer to the love of her life.  
  
"I always wanted to be a sniper for the marines," he replied a slight blush coming to his cheeks, thinking his dream was silly.  
  
"Why didn't you ever do it?"  
  
"Well, i found you, and there was the whole tuxedo mask thing."  
  
Later on that day, not too long before the youma had attacked the two had met in the arcade. Serena was playing the Sailor V game when Darien had arrived.  
  
"Serena-babe, i need to talk to you"  
  
"Is something the matter?" Serena asked as the two took a seat in a booth, sort of close to the bar where Andrew, Darien's best friend, was in viewing and hearing distance.  
  
"I'm going to live my dream, Ser-" Darien was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. He slowly smilied knowing that Andrew overheard, enjoying his reaction somewhat.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
"What, Andrew? Can't you see im talking to my girlfriend here?" Darien said as he pointed to Serena who seemed in a total state of confusion.  
  
"What do you mean you are going to 'live your dream'?"  
  
"I si-"  
  
By this point in time, Andrew was at the table, cutting off Darien. "He signed up for the marines."  
  
Serena looked at Darien with her mouth open wide. She looked at Andrew then back at Darien, obviously having trouble believing this. She slowly got up from the booth and ran straight out of the arcade into awaiting danger.  
***  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about it. Luna looked up at her and could see depression written all over her face. Stress was written across her forehead while worry was down the right cheek.  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, im going to stop there, i need to know what people think, i don't to be writing for no reason, just one good review or comment will make me happy and this story shall continue 


	2. Building friendships

AN: Welp, i had the one review that i wanted, another would really be nice. But, i guess i shouldn't ask for too much.. I'm only a starving author.. *coughs* you know.. *looks hungry* a review would be a good reason for me to go on in life. OK ok, I give up, it's your choice to review, but im sure you've had enough of me talkin ;) ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about it. Luna looked up at her and could see depression written all over her face. Stress was written across her forehead while worry was down the right cheek.  
  
Serena suddenly got up, the cat falling from her lap to the ground as a loud 'yelp' was heard. She got up and walked out of Raye's temple, the girls watching her as she left the grounds silently.  
  
Serena thought as she started to head home. Oh my god, what if he gets killed? I reallllly need to talk to someone. Serena continued to think about Darien as she turned around and started to head towards Lita's. Serena knew that she wasn't going to be home yet, all the girl's were still at Raye's, most likely trying to figure out why she left like she did.  
  
As Serena arrived at Lita's she sat ourside her door, hugging her knee's to her chest, her mind still on Darien leaving. She idly started to wonder what Lita would say when she came home to find her there. She had never been too close to Lita, sure they had always been friends and would always be since they were both Sailors. For some reason though she walys always too afraid to get too close to her.  
  
She also wondered what the other girls would say. Raye would no doubt yell at her for not coming not coming to her first since they were best friends after all. She was sure Mina would give her love advice, since she was the Senshi of Love. Amy would probably tell her how sorry she was and mention something about trying to bring her grades up while Darien was gone. Of course, Lita was still a mystery to her. She had no idea what she was going to say, she never did. There were the times all she would talk about would be guys, but she knew that was just a cover up.  
  
Serena started to think about her friendship with Lita, all her thoughts of Darien fleeting from her mind. Serena's thoughts were cught off by a woman dropping a bag of groceries, fruit flying out.  
  
Serena suddenly jumped up. "Oh, Lita, you scared me!" Serena said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I scared you? I came home and find a girl in front of my door. That does not usually happen, atleast, not to me." They both started to pick up the front and in no time, they were in Lita's house, talking.  
  
Serena had taken a seat on the couch as Lita went into her kitchen to get a snack for Serena. Serena began to get a little nervous about talking to Lita, she wasn't sure what to say. Lita had just entered the room, seeing Serena fidget with one of the pillow's on the couch.  
  
"Serena, im glad you came to me..." she said, as she sat down a plate of cookies on the table, with a pitcher of milk and two glasses.  
  
"Well, You've been through a lot, i figured you could help me more."   
  
They both sat there, talking for hours. First Serena told Lita about her problem with Darien. Then the subject changed to Ken, Lita's boyfriend, who was also leaving. Ken was going to America though, to a college. Harvard. They both started to cry, trying to comfort eachother. And before they knew it, they were smiling, laughing about old times. Talking about Sailor memories and Silver Millenium memories.   
  
"Ack! It's almost midnight, im going to be in soooo much trouble when i get home!" Serena cried, getting up and hugging Lita quickly. "I've got to go, thank you so much Lita-chan."  
***  
  
After Serena had gotten home she was surprised to find out that her parents wer asleep, which meant she didn't have to put up with their grouchyness. Serena picked up the phone and quickly dialed Lita's number. She listened to the phone ring several times,   
  
"Hello?" She heard a soft voice answer the telephone, her voice cracking some, she sounded like she had been crying.   
  
"Lita? Is something wrong??"  
  
She quickly tried to hide the trouble in her voice, "Nope, im just fine."  
  
"Sorry if i woke you, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't tell anyone about what I talked to you about eariler, I'd rather tell them myself, if I do tell them that is. Those nosy little bums, you know they are going to try and get it outta me.   
  
"Don't worry, Meatball Head."  
  
"Well, it's late and i need my beauty sleep," Serena replied after she heard a noise in the hall, trying to get off the phone quickly, just incase. She softly mumbled, barely audible, "not that it'll help."  
  
"Serena, you shouldn't put yourself down like that, but it is late, i'll see you at school tomorrow, Night."   
  
********  
  
Serena hadn't slept any that night, so she got up and got ready for school earlier than usual. She was sure to be on time today. She took one last look in the mirror before she left, So much for my beauty sleep. she walked out the door and started on her way to school. She was looking with her head down and was walking very slowly. She was so troubled. She had no idea what she was going to do and she also had this strange feeling that was bothering her.  
  
Right as she turned a corner she bumped into Darien and fell down. Serena looked up to see who it was then quickly stood and started to walk off not saying a word.  
  
"Wait, Serena!" He reached out to grab her arm and stopped her. She looked him directly in the eyes and her stare cold for a moment, he returned her stare, but his eyes were pleading. Her glare finally broke and she fell into his arms, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh, Darien, I don't want you to leave"  
  
He stroked her hair gently and whispered to her, "It isn't for forever."  
  
"But a day away from you seems like an eternity," she paused for a moment. "I've got to go, i'm going to be early for a change!" She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek before running off. "Bye," she called over her shoulder.  
  
********  
  
After school she went to Raye's temple and was sitting on the ground talking to Lita hen the last person arrived. Mina walked into Raye's room, and looked around, doing a double take when she saw Serena. "You're late," Serena said, grinning evilly.  
  
Amy looked down at her watch and smiled shyly, "she's right."  
  
"There's a first time for everything i guess.. even Serena being right."   
  
"Raaaaaye," Serena whined, "gimme a break, I was early for both school AND the meeting, be proud of me for once."  
  
"Lighten up Meatball Head, I was only kidding... By the way, that was NOT an apology."  
  
"Well, okay i guess," Serena started to get comfortable as she heard the other seneshi talk about sailor business.  
  
Before Serena knew it she was being shaken, "Wake up, Serena, the meeting is over."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened, taking in her surroundings. "I can go home?"  
  
Mina looked at Serena as if she was crazy, "No way, It's gossip time," Mina's eyes were bright and full of cheeriness, she was the sailor of gossip, Serena came in a close second.  
  
Amy walked over to Serena and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Serena is everything okay?"  
  
She smiled weakly up at her. "Yes Amy, I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Would you care to talk about it?"  
  
"Does everyone really want to hear?" She looked around the room and saw everyone shaking their heads eagerly, everyone except Lita of course, who was still sitting right next to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is it fixed yet?! *hopes*  
  
~~ Makiro 


	3. Nightmares

AN: Welp, Chapter 3, can you believe im so far? My other story that i never posted only made it to chapter 1.5 before i stopped, I promise, that, as long as i have idea's and a reason to write (that would be reviews) I shall finish this story! Now, enjoy ^-~  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, Don't leave me!" A voice cried out.  
  
"I have to, he's my love, my husband. Go we are not meant to be together."  
  
The figure fell to their knees, trying to grab hold of Serenity. "Please, I love you. Don't you remember how it felt when he left to join the marines? That is 'Nothing' compared to what im feeling now!"  
  
Serenity could feel her heart breaking, she did love the person before her. "I'm sorry, i can't do this anymore, I can't hurt anyone anymore, not because i don't know who i want to be with. Pluto says this is best, for everyone, even you. So this is how it happens. I am sorry." She pointed away from her, "Go child, be free." Serenity watched as the figure slowly got up and started to walk away. She turned her back and started to walk in the opposite direction of the figure, as a lone tear ran down her cheek. "I love you..."  
  
Serena woke up with start, gasping for air. "It was just a dream."   
  
Luna rolled over and looked at Serena, "What are you doing awake?"  
  
"I had a nightmare, the sailors were mentioned.. Well, sorta."  
  
Luna's ears perked up, "What was it about?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, Luna, i just want some sleep. Night." Serena rolled over, her back facing Luna. She had a bad feeling in her stomache about the dream. Serena closed her eyes and soon fell back to sleep. A dreamless sleep.  
  
************  
  
Early the next morning Darien got up and headed to Andrew's. When he arrived Andrew was just heading out the door to work. "Hey buddy!" Darien called.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
Darien walked to where Andrew was and they started to head to the arcade they walked in silence.  
  
"Darien, why are you doing this? I can only imagine how she feels. Hell, I'm just your best friend and i don't even want you to go."  
  
  
"It's my dream, If Serena's dream was to run off to America and become an Actress I would't stop her."  
  
"You'd probably go along with her, but first, after you tried to talk her out of it."  
  
Darien thought about it for a moment, "I guess your right."  
  
Andrew grinned evily, "I always am." Andrew was quiet for a moment, "She's different you know," Darien gave him a questioning look, wondering what he meant, "you're running off to the marines, to live your dream and she hates it, she hates everything about it, but she isn't going to stop you. She couldn't stop someone from living their dream."  
  
Darien sighed and looked at Andrew. Andrew just shrugged his shoulders and sat a coke down in front of him. He took the coke and started drinking, as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. In the meantime, Darien and his best friend spent some quality time together. It was amazing how being with Serena and being a sailor could take away from time from your best friend. Well, he guessed he was considered a sailor, he helped them, he was just glad he didn't have to wear one of those little skirts.   
  
************  
  
By the time Serena got out of school, Darien was ready to apologize to her. He didn't want to hurt her, that was the last thing she wanted to do, but, of course, they were already destined to be together so he didn't think the marines would hurt the future. Darien sat in the arcade, where he had spent his whole day, waiting for Serena to get there. When Serena finally walked in he was up and apologizing to her over and over again. He was glad that things were okay between him and her, they were both worried about that.   
  
"Lets make a promise, right now, that while your gone, we will still be together, no matter what."  
  
"Oh, Serena, I would never leave you, of course i promised."   
  
"And I promise too." They both smiled at eachother, unknowing about the coming future.  
  
************  
  
Luna had ran into Pluto that day, and they shared a long talk. "What does she think she's doing? She can't put the future kingdom in this kind of danger."  
  
"She's unknowing of the danger she is causing." Pluto said, she had left the time gates to come and warn Luna of the upcoming danger, even if it was breaking the rules.  
  
"Can you tell me more? Who is this person? Serena said she has been having dreams, I didn't know they actually meant something, but then again, all sailor dreams do."  
  
"I can not tell you more, I must go now, I will be back to help if I see it necessary. Do not tell Serena or any of the other scouts of this meeting." Pluto turned and left.  
  
Luna stood there, in complete confusion. Had she really heard the truth? Luna thought long and hard about this, she then headed to Raye's for a surprise meeting. No, she wasn't going to tell them about her encounter with Pluto, but she was going to try and get to the bottom of things, secretly.   
  
************  
  
Mina had bumped into Raye that afternoon when they were heading to the arcade. "Raye!" Mina called out, waving at Raye as she jogged up to her. "Where are you going?"   
  
"To the arcade im so completely bored!"  
  
"I'm going there too, was hoping to find Serena there, been looking for some new gossip." They kept walking, and about a block before they got there Mina ran into some guy she was shamelessly flirting with. Raye rolled her eyes and kept on her way.  
  
When she entered the arcade she saw Serena sitting in a stool talking to Andrew, Darien was sitting next to her. "Babe, i got to go, i have somethings to do." Darien said, kissing Serena lightly on the cheek.   
  
Raye felt her heart beat faster as she saw them kiss, she denied all feelings she had for him anymore, even to herself, but occasionally, it was just too hard to deny. As Darien walked out the door, they waved to eachother, then Raye walked to the bar and took a seat next to Serena. "Hey guys."   
  
Andrew nodded at her, talking to a customer that had just walked up there. "Raaaaaye! You'll never believe it, i got a C+ on a test! Aren't you proud of me?"   
  
"You can do better, meatball head. But yes, im proud of you, im sure your little boyfriend there was proud of you too." Raye stopped for a moment and then remembered her temper, she couldn't let her feelings for Darien get out, that would not be a good thing. So, she stopped and grinned at Serena, trying to act like she was just kiddng.  
  
"Gee, thanks Raye, I did try really hard. I bet Luna and Amy would be proud of me!"   
  
Andrew walked back over to the girls and gave Serena a questioning look. "Isn't Luna your cat?"  
  
Raye was trying hard to keep from laughing out loud, as Serena looked around for an escape to that question. "Well..uh.. umm... You see....." she drew a complete blank, and at about that instant Mina walked in with that guy laughing up a storm, walking towards the bar. "Ohhh, Mina! It's good to see you!"  
  
"Hey guys, im glad your here, I want to introduce you to someone. Chris this is Raye, Serena, and that's Andrew working with that customer."   
  
Chris shook their hands and looked at Serena, "Don't I know you?"  
  
"You go to my school don't you?" Serena blushed at how cute he was and the fact that he held onto her hand so long. He was about 6 foot with, blonde hair. He wore blue jeans and a dark green shirt. The shirt was tight on him, showing off his muscles. Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, he does go to our school Serena,.. Unlike your boyfriend," Mina said, obvious to the fact that he was still holding her hand. She wanted him for herself. And it worked too, at the mention of Serena having a boyfriend he let go of her hand. "How about me and you get to know eachother a little better?" Mina hooked her arm with his and dragged him over to a booth.  
  
"Mina is soo.. sooo.... sometimes," Raye commented. Serena laughed, she understood exactly what Raye meant. Andrew just looked back and forth between the two.   
  
"It's a girl thing Andrew, you wouldn't understand." Andrew simply nodded and shrugged.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gonna stop there, it's late, and i got school in the morning. I wrote most of that tonight when normally I write it out on paper at school before i type it here. I hope that everything's right and there's no science in there. *Sweatdrops* I um.. kind of ran out of paper in the middle of science, so i started taking science notes on the paper the story was on. *Grins* I would like to think the few people who reviewed for me. And I'm trying my best to fix chapter two.   
  
~~ Makiro 


	4. Questions?

AN: Before you read, i must warn you, this chapter is just basically building a little bit of character. Basically it was just a test for me, i want to know what you guys think. What is the point of writing if people don't read? Improving your writing skills. And im hoping that this is an improvement on my writing skills and people do read, that way, i'd be killing two birds with one stone. Just thought you should be warned, now go forth and enjoy... or atleast don't get deathly ill while reading.. I'd hate that.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Serena's nightmares were reoccuring. SHe had several in the past week aand they were becoming more frequent. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't see the figures face. She knew that the dream meant something, all sailor dreams do. Well dreams involving the sailors, and this was one, wasn't it? She just coulnd't make herself believe the dream though. That person was her lover, wasn't it? She knew the person couldn't of been Darien because he mentioned him. Or was it even a he? She wasn't even sure if it was a he, of course, that thought only crossed her mind once. The dream basically said she cheated on Darien, didn't it? She'd 'Never' do that, she loved him after all! She just knew she wouldn't, atleast thats what she told herself but deep down inside she had a bad feeling. A real bad feeling.  
  
Serena still hadn't told Darien about the dreams. She was worried about what would happen, even if they had started to act normal again she knew they were both walking on thin ice with eachother. She didn't want to tell Darien she ws having dreams that in the future when she was queen she was cheating on him. What would he say?! She did make a promise that they would stay together after all. She so didn't know what to do...  
  
  
  
He couldn't get Serena out of his mind. He had noticed that she had become more depressed, and she looked awful, like she wasn't sleeping well. He had no idea she wasn't sleeping well. He started to wonder if he should follow his dream. Was it the right thing to do? She he leave Serena like this? No matter what he did he had a bad feeling about all this. He tried to reassure himself that it was the youma attacks t hat was making him feel this way. But he knew it was something more, maybe, just maybe part of it did have to do with Youma, but there was something much more adding to the feeling.  
  
He was glad that Serena stood by his decision no matter how much it was killing her, because, truth be told, it was killing him too. He didn't want to leave Serena, he had never wanted to leave her. He didn't want her to face the youma and life alone. He also started to have serious doubts about his dream. It was his dream, wasn't it? He was so unsure..   
  
  
  
Thoughts of what Pluto had said were on her mind. Who was Serena's future lover? Her first thought was Andrew, but she knew Andrew wouldn't betray his friend like that. He was still on her list though. She had started to follow Serena around just about everywhere since the meeting with Pluto. She had noticed that Mina's boyfriend, Chris, did have something for Serena. Mina seemed oblivious to this fact. Andrew and chris were both on Luna's list. She didn't see anyone else that it could possibly be, even if guys were constantly hittong on Serena.  
  
  
  
All Mina could think about was men, but mostly about Chris, even though there were a few other 'cuties' on her mind. She was mostly busy thinking about her and Chris' date that night, she had NO idea what to wear! Blue? Red? PURPLE?!  
  
  
  
Raye's mind was drifting to thoughts about her crush on Darien. She couldn't help but wonder why Serena had always had all the guys drooling over her. Even Mina's boy toy, Chris! Why couldn't she get just a little of that attention? She was pretty, independent, confident and she was definatly NOT a klutz!  
  
  
  
Her mind was on her work, she tried hard not to think about the lonelyness she suffered from and had to endure everyday. She often wondered why she was chosen for this job, why she had to suffer alone. She knew that if she left the time gates and tried to have a social life she could have a relationship with someone. Mina. That was not her destiny though, and it was not Mina's destiny either. Pluto was meant to be alone. The other scouts had a chance to be out tehre and get someone. Pluto didn't stand a chance as long as she was at the time gates. She also knew that Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter all suffered from the same lonelyness at the moment. Even if it was temporary for all of them. It was, however, not temporary for Pluto. She couldn't help but let her mind think about Serenity's lover. Why did she get two? It was so unfair, even if it did endanger the future.  
  
  
  
Lita had a delightful feeling in her stomache. She had recently become closer friends with everyone in the group, especially Serena. Lita had always been the lone member of the group. Well, except for Amy, they were both pretty much just there. Amy had been her best friend, and she was determined to stay close to her, no matter what. She wasn't going to drift away from her just because she's becoming closer to the other senshi. She had begun to wonder why Serena had come to her when she could of went to Raye or Mina. She was thrilled that Serena had came to her though. As a matter of fact, that was when she had begun to have this feeling. She really didn't care though, she enjoyed the feeling, even though, late at night she often felt something still missing and she wondered what it was.   
  
  
  
Amy had enjoyed watching her friends become closer, it had seemed to make everyone a little bit happier. She still had Lita as a very best friend so she was conetent. She did not seem to worry much for anyone anymore, and even though she was basically all alone at times, she enjoyed it, it gave her time to study and learn. All Amy really had on her mind though was what she had made on her math test that day.  
  
  
  
Andrew enjoyed being single and free again. He had just broken things off with his fiance and even though it hurt some, he was happy. He wasn't ready to settle down and get married he wanted to be free and flirt. Besides, he doubted he loved her. And with all the upcomings, such as Darien leaving, he had to take care of more things. He didn't need someone tying him down. He had promised Darien that he would protect Serena. And a best friend can't break a promise, can he? He also liked the idea of being able to spend more time with his friends, and getting to know the girls better. Maybe he could have a relationship with one of them, he did like Lita some. He also knew that Lita liked him, which made things easy for him. Of course, if he did have a relationship, it wouldn't be anything too serious. He didn't want that, especially after he just broke up with his long term girlfriend. He couldn't wait to see the surprise on Darien's face when he told him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Welp, as i said, that was just a test. *Grins* tests suck, huh? ;) Sorry this chapter was a bit boring, but hey, some chapters got to be boring, right? I promise the next chapter will have more drama or something in it. It may take me longer than a day to get out though, i've been working hard on these last chapters to get them out the next day and im falling behind on some stuff. Plust i'm in a play and all.. And i knwo you guys are tired of hearing me so..  
Bye! Love you guys! atleast, the reviewers ;p   
  
~~ Makiro 


	5. And it begins

"Soooo Serena, tell us about this dream. Were there any hot men in it?!"  
  
Raye glared at Mina and pushed a comic towards her, "Here.. Read, Just do NOT talk." Mina took the comic and shrugged, as she opened it and started laughing quietly to herself. Serena gave Raye a look that could kill.  
  
"Why don't you ever let me read during meetings?" She waited a moment, and sighed when Raye she smiled wickedly at her. "Well, anyways.. about the dream, It took place in the fut-" She stopped herself, something deep inside of her told her not to say anything, she looked around at everyone, and then at Luna who gave her a look that told her to keep going.  
  
Lita was the first one to break the silence that settled over them after Serana stopped talking. She reached over, and placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Sere, you ok? Is something wrong?"  
  
She didn't know how to respond to that, she knew she was going to have to tell the dream now, since they knew she had one, "I.. ummm..." she couldn't think of an excuse to give, "i.. got um.. lightheaded.. i'm feeling sick, can I go home?" She looked at Luna pleadingly, and then at Raye, knowing those were her two toughest targets.  
  
Raye sighed, giving into Serena. "Ok, I guess you can go, i'll consult the fire."  
  
Lita stood up, then helped Serena up, "I'll walk you home, just to make sure you get there safely" They walked out of the temple, after saying bye to everyone.  
  
Both of them walked in silence for a few minutes, Serena glanced over at Lita, having a feeling that Lita knew she wasn't sick. "Thanks," she said simply.  
  
"Anytime" Lita smiled at her. "Hey, lets go hang out at the park instead!" She took Serena's hand and started running towards it. She collapsed onto a small grassy hill, overlooking the lake. She sighed, the clouds were a beautiful light purple with pink, and the sun was going down, being reflected off the lake slightly. A few birds took flight over the lake, giving it a very romantic, serene feeling.  
  
Serena just happened to glance over at Lita, as she sat down beside her. She could tell something was bothering her, she didn't know what though, Lita was still a mystery to her. She out over the lake, "Sometimes it's so peaceful here.." she stopped for a moment, trying to think of what to say, she wanted to reveal some of herself to the Brunette next to her, however Lita beat her to it  
  
"I find myself coming here sometimes," Lita whispered quietly, so that Serena had to strain to here her, "I come when I want to be alone, or when I'm upset. It usually never helps, I just get even more lonely, but after I cry, I start feeling better. I eventually always realize that things could be worse. That i could be completely alone, instead of having good friends." She smiled weakly over at Serena, her eyes were tearing up, she had no idea why. She never got emotional.  
  
This surprised Serena too, she had never once seen Lita getting emotional. So she scooted a little closer and hugged her tightly. "I'm always here for you" she whispered softly.  
  
And so the day went on and it got darker, the lake getting more romantic. If someone were too look upon them from behind, They would look like lovers, since they were sitting so close. But the truth is, They were old friends, merely be coming reacquainted.  
  
Lita stood up, and held her hand out to help Serena up. "It's getting late, I gotta get home and do some homework, and I'm sure you got some you can do too, and if not, i'm sure your hungry" Lita grinned from ear to ear when Serena glared at her for a moment.  
  
As Serena stood up, she took Lita's wrist and looked at her watch, and when she read the time, she freaked out. "Oh my god! Dinner was an hour ago! I didn't even realize it!" She started to head home, but then she stopped herself, turned around, hugged Lita tightly, then ran towards her house again.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning she awoke fairly earlier, for it being a Saturday and all. She glanced over at the clock and groaned when she saw the time. 8:30. 'Why can't i wake up this early on school days?' she mentally asked herself. She got up, got dressed and headed out of the house. It felt as if somthing was pulling her somewhere, so she followed her instincts.  
  
As she walked, she noticed little things she hadn't noticed in awhile. She noticed the way the breeze felt against her smooth skin, the clouds and the shapes they took on. She noticed small details such the indentions in the walls, or the way the grass swayed. She took notice of lovers, and she caught herself blushing once when she saw a couple kissing. She saw two girls walk by, hand and hand, and she felt her heart skip a beat at the thought, she couldn't quite place why she felt the way she did when she saw them, but it made her extremly happy.  
  
She finally ended up at the arcade. As she walked in, she spotted Andrew and went over to talk to him. "Hey there Drew! Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Andrew twisted his wrist so that Serena could see the time, and she bit her lip when she saw that it wasn't digital. "Um.. Andrew.. I asked you for the time.. Not to..uh.. see your watch.."  
  
Andrew got the hint, and laughed at her lightly, "It's 9:48," and then he smiled that gorgeous smile of his. His smile could melt a girls heart. Except for hers, she was unaffected by it, because, Andrew was a big brother to her. She knew that he'd always be there, watching out for her, and that he would even beat Darian off with a stick, if she needed him to, but that was never going to happen.  
  
Andrew watched as Serena got up, and started heading out the door, "Serena!" He called out her name, beckoning her to come back. She turned around, and walked back over there, hopping up onto the stool. "Is something wrong Serena?" He asked her, he had begun to notice Serena acting differently. He reached over the counter and felt her head.  
  
"Stop that Drew! I'm fine, and i'm Not sick!" She swatted at his hand, and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well, since you were up so early and all...." he begun, and Serena just smiled at him, not really caring that he was picking on her. "Do you want a drink or something?"  
  
Serena shook her head as she stood up, she leaned over the counter and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go, I have somethings to take care of. If you see Darian, tell him i'll talk to him later, ok?" Andrew simply nodded his head, and Serena skipped out of the arcade.  
  
Andrew watched her go and shook his head to himself. "I haven't seen her this happy since she realized she was in love with Darian.." he mumbled quietly to himself.  
  
Serena banged on Lita's door, she knew she was home, she couldn't understand why she wasn't answering. Lita opened the door groggily, she was wearing her forest green pajama's and on them were little flowers. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt. Serena stared at her wide eye'ed her mouth open.  
  
"I.. uhhhh.. Sorry, didn't know you were sleeping." She felt herself blush slightly, and she hoped that Lita didn't notice.  
  
Lita ran a hand through her messy hair. "It's ok, Serena" she stepped aside to allow her to come in, "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Well.." she began and took a seat on the couch, while Lita went to her bedroom and grabbed some clothes to put on. "I woke up early, and I wanted to see if you wanted to do something, like go shoppin or something. To.. umm.. Celebrate our newly found.. uh.. friendship!" Serena scolded herself mentally, she had always been friends with Lita, she just had never been this close to her.  
  
"Ohhh.. so we are just now friends, huh?" She grinned at Serena as she emerged from her bedroom, wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a light green shirt that showed her tummy off slightly. Her hair was up in her usual pony tail. Serena gasped, Lita quickly took notice of this and eyed Serena. "What's wrong, do i look that bad?"  
  
Serena noticed that she was staring at her. 'Ohhhh Serena, you are soooo stupid! She's female, stop looking, make up a story!' she told herself quickly. "That shirt!" she hopped up off the couch and quickly went to Lita, examining the shirt closely. "It's gorgeous! I love it! It's Sooooooo your colour!" Lita reaised an eyebrow at Serena, Then went to the door way to put her shoes on. 'SCORE!' Serena laughed at herself mentally. 'You go girl!'  
  
"So do you wanna go to the mall i take it?"  
  
Serena nodded and ran out the door, racing Lita down the steps. Of course Lita won, even if Serena did get a head start. She pouted the rest of the way to the mall. "Awww, Serena has anyone ever told you your cute when you pout?"  
  
Serena glared daggers at Lita for a moment, and then stopped dead in her tracks. "Well, there was this one time, this red headed girl came up to me and told me that." She wrinkled up her nose as she thought about that day. "And of course, there is Darian."  
  
Lita felt herself get jealous at the mention of that name. 'Why do i care about Darian?' She was so clueless. "Well.." she thought to herself for a moment. "Now you can add me to your list!" She smiled, and took Serena's hand again, and ran off towards the icecream shop in the mall.  
  
When they got to the icecream shop, Lita was still holding onto Serena's hand, and she didn't seem to mind. "So what do you want? I'm buyin!" Serena drooled as she looked at the selections.  
  
'Her hand is so nice, and soft.. and she's so beautiful, i don't ever want her to leave' she started to think. 'Lita, get ahold of yourself, She's female!' 'But just look at her!' 'I gotta snap outta this, i'm arguing with myself' Lita let go of Serena's hand to reach into her pocket and pull out some money.  
  
Serena frowned to herself. 'Why do i care if she doesn't wanna hold my hand?'  
  
They took a seat at one of the small tables and ate their icecream, both looking away from eachother, neither of them dared to look at eachother. They both had a thousand thoughts cruising through their head.  
  
Lita finally glanced at Serena and sighed out loud, Serena looked up at her to meet her eyes. "Serena, We need to talk"  
  
She visible paniced, "Did i do something wrong?"  
  
Lita shook her head, and stood up, walking out the mall doors, to a grassy area outside so that they can be alone. She looked at Serena and smiled weakly "Serena" she begun.. "I have something important to tell you."  
  
******** AN: Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I gave up for awhile, dind't know where iwas going with it. And then i was looking back at it, saw my 6 reviews,and well.. I got inspired.. pathetic right? :-D Well, i'm going to try and keep up with this now, I'm sitll not sure where i'm going, i take idea's if you wanna give me some! Thanks for reading!  
  
~~ Makiro! 


End file.
